One Life With You
by thatfantasyworldofmine
Summary: A year has passed for Rose and the Metacrisis since Bad Wolf Bay…


Rose knew what day it was before even opening her eyes to the neon green time and date of her alarm clock. The flashing _5:30am_ was a rude and completely unwelcome awakening - not to mention the noise - so she flung an arm out and smacked the device on its crown, making the harsh bleeping cease. Rose rolled back over, laying close to the warm left side of her one hearted Meta-Crisis Doctor, and closed her eyes. His arm curled itself around her shoulders, pulling her in closer, and she sighed deeply.

"Don't go back to sleep," he warned, voice bleary with tiredness, his hand coming up to tangle his fingers in her hair. "Gotta get up at some point…"

"I don't want to go into work today," she replied quietly, almost whispering. "Not today." Her hand spread across his bare chest and she could feel his singular heartbeat increase slightly beneath her fingers; Rose knew he'd just remembered what day it was. There was silence for a moment.

"Wanna call in sick?"

Rose smirked at the sneaky suggestion, then it softened to a genuine smile. "I think Pete'll understand."

"D'you want to go back to sleep?"

Rose answered with a yawn and a nod. "Mhmm, that'd be nice."

The Doctor reached around her and pulled the blankets back up, tucking it around them both, then kissed her forehead. "Go on, then."

~xXxXx~

The second time Rose awoke was much more relaxed than being jolted awake by the blaring of her alarm clock. Sun was shining through a gap in the blackout curtains, dimly lighting the room, and she felt well-rested and comfortable. The only problem was… Rose frowned, rubbing her eyes. She was alone in the large double bed. Rolling over, she saw the clock read _11:09am_ and her eyes widened - no wonder she was alone, she'd slept practically half the day! For her, that was _very_ out of character; her hours at Torchwood had forced Rose to become accustomed to early mornings and late nights, and during her time jumping from dimension to dimension the previous year, Rose had adapted to grabbing sleep whenever she could manage it. She couldn't remember the last time she had properly slept-in past 8am.

Swinging her legs out of bed, Rose pulled on her robe and wandered out to the lounge to find the Doctor stretched out, Converse-clad feet up on the couch, reading a book. He glanced up when she walked in, and grinned.

"Afternoon," he joked, and she smiled, raking her fingers through her tangled blonde hair. "Sleep well?" He shifted his legs and sat up as Rose plonked herself down beside him.

"Yeah, I did… think I needed that, actually," she mused, tucking her legs beneath her. "You ring Pete?"

The Doctor nodded. "Called in; you were right, he was fine with it - said he was expecting it, actually. Also your mum's invited us over for dinner," he added, and a faint smile appeared on Rose's face.

"I'd guessed she might; today's just another reason for her to fuss," she said offhandedly, shaking her head slightly at her mother. "What time?"

"Six."

"Why so early?"

The Doctor shrugged. "She said Tony reckons he's old enough to eat with the grown-ups now. I think your mum's humouring him."

Rose smiled at the thought of her little brother. "Sounds about right. Can't believe he's five already." She got to her feet, moving into the connected kitchen and putting on the kettle. "You eaten?"

The Doctor shook his head, and so after a quick cup of near-scalding tea and making arrangements to go out for lunch, Rose went off to have a shower. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Rose hadn't noticed how his wallet and car keys had moved from their usual spot by the front door to the kitchen bench. And Jackie hadn't invited them around… no, the Doctor had requested their eating arrangements tonight. But Rose wasn't to know that. The Doctor smiled as he went back to his book.

~xXxXx~

"Oh, that was brilliant, best lunch I've had in ages," the Doctor said appreciatively as they exited the café out onto the sun drenched street. Rose gave a small chuckle and slipped her hand into his after putting away her wallet. "What d'you want to do now?" he asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, really… just walk for a bit? It's a nice enough day," she reasoned, and he nodded, swinging their hands.

"Walking sounds good," he agreed, subtly watching Rose as she observed the street, looking at the people and cars bustling round. They strolled hand in hand, in comfortable silence until they reached a local park, a few blocks from their apartment. Instead of sitting on one of the benches, the Doctor led Rose over to one of the huge trees and lay flat on his back in the shade. He stretched out his arms. "Benches are too hard," he explained when she gave him a bemused look. She chuckled again.

"You know, sometimes I reckon you're barmy," she informed him with a smile as she lay on her back beside him, resting her head at the top of his outstretched arm.

"You love it," he teased back, kissing the top of her head. She nodded, gazing quietly up at the branches. There was silence between them for a moment, but there was no awkwardness or necessity to fill the silence; both simply enjoyed being together, being relaxed.

Feelings, emotions all drifted through Rose's head about the day; this day, one year ago when she'd been left standing on a beach… she couldn't believe it'd been a full year already. It felt so short, yet so much had changed, developed and blossomed. Rose linked fingers with the Doctor again as she reminded herself of whom she'd chosen. Whom she was _happy_ she'd chosen. He was the first to break the quiet.

"What're you thinking, Rose?"

"I'm not sure, it's weird. Just… everything. I can't believe it's been a year."

"Me neither. A year old. Blimey."

That made Rose smile. "I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry, I forgot your birthday."

"I'm enjoying it so far," he replied, and she could hear his smile in his voice.

"I'll make it up to you."

He nudged her. "It's alright, I'm only teasing. What are you really thinking?"

Rose was silent for a moment as she pondered the question. What _was_ she thinking? She didn't know. "I don't know if I'm… if I _should _feel happy or sad. Or if I should feel anything, I s'pose… it's gone so fast. But so slow as well… so much has happened, y'know? You an' me, an' at first it was really hard to keep you separate from the… the other Doctor. Sometimes it still is," she admitted, slowly caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. "But it's gotten easier. Since…"

"Since he regenerated," the Doctor finished quietly, remembering the moment three months back when he'd woken, gasping, in the middle of the night, head feeling like it was splitting in two. Whatever telepathic link he'd shared with his original had been shattered upon the regeneration; Rose had held him as he cried, and she'd cried too.

Rose turned over to lie on her stomach, leaning on her arms; the Meta Crisis Doctor propped himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"Since he changed…" Rose tried to explain. "I mean, I know he's still the same person. Technically. But when he - well, you as well, you know what I mean. You changed in personality even though you're the same when you regenerated the first time, after Bad Wolf an' all that. Since he's regenerated… but you're still here, an' still the same…" Rose shrugged. Then she breathed deeply and gave a tentative smile. "You're my Doctor, now. Not him. You."

A smile grew and spread on the Doctor's face. He knew he would never be able to explain to Rose what that meant to him, though he hoped his plan for tonight would come pretty close to _showing_ her. It had been hard for both of them, at first, and like Rose had said, sometimes it still was. But she was _worth_ it; who in their right mind would give up a life with Rose Tyler? But since he'd already planned his words for tonight, the Doctor simply grinned in reply.

"Really?" he asked with a chuckle, and Rose nudged him, rolling her eyes in exasperation at his childish response.

"I'm baring my soul here, and you think it's a joke?" She shook her head, then flashed a cheeky grin. "You're startin' to act your age!"

"I'll have you know, Rose Tyler, I am over 900 years old," the Doctor said loftily, laying back down on the grass. Rose draped herself over his chest, chin cushioned by her hand, and looked at him tenderly, enjoying the feeling of his single heart beat.

"I love you, Doctor," she said softly, and the heartbeat increased. The Doctor sat all the way up; Rose moved and sat opposite him with her legs folded.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he replied, looking straight into her eyes, and she smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"I'll never get tired of hearin' that," she told him, leaning in to softly kiss him on the lips then wrap her arms around his neck. He held Rose tightly, kissing her again on the cheek as they hugged.

"You're alright now?" he murmured, and she nodded.

"I'm alright."

~xXxXx~

They walked back home with linked arms, talking animatedly and recalling times of their past year together.

"Remember when you sleep-walked into my bed? It'd only been - what, about a month? Woke up the next morning with Rose Tyler cuddled up as close as she could get!"

Rose's ears went red, and her cheeks blushed pink. "I can't control what I do when I'm asleep!" she defended, prodding him on the arm. "Not as bad as you; at least I know I _have_ to sleep. I'm not the one who stayed up for three days straight, then fell asleep leaning on the shopping cart!"

The Doctor shrugged in response. "It was a necessary experiment for me to deduce by how much my ability to stay awake had been reduced," he announced with a lofty nod, purposely making it sound about ten times more complicated than it was. "Although, I suppose I could've avoided going out…"

As it neared the time they had to go to Jackie and Pete's, the Doctor was getting jumpy, unable to sit still as he waited for Rose. He wasn't nervous; he was _excited._

"I've never seen you so eager to go to dinner with my mum," Rose observed with a dry chuckle as they headed out the door. The Doctor chose not to reply.

~xXxXx~

"We're here," Rose called as they let themselves into the house.

"Rosie's here!" a little boy's voice shouted, and Rose grinned as her little brother came racing around the corner, waving a plastic fire truck. She scooped him up, and pretended to almost drop him.

"Tony, you're getting so big!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, and he nodded vigorously, clutching his toy.

"Mummy says she can't pick me up 'nymore 'cos I'm too big," Tony told his sister, and she chuckled.

"Well, can't have that, can we?" she asked him, turning to the Doctor for support, and he shook his head. Tony quickly followed suit. "Let's go find Mum, then," Rose suggested, starting off down the hall.

"I gotta new truck, Doctor, look." Tony showed him over Rose's shoulder; the Doctor put on an impressed expression.

"That's brilliant, Tony; look at that!" he exclaimed, examining the toy, much to the boy's delight.

"Mum, we're here," Rose called again as they entered the large sitting room connected to the dining area; Jackie came out of the kitchen and immediately tutted at seeing Rose holding Tony aloft.

"Tony Tyler, aren't you lucky!" she clucked, crossing to them and giving Rose a peck on the cheek, and Tony a tickle in the side. Rose set Tony down so Jackie could hug her, and the small boy dragged the Doctor towards the table to show him his truck collection. "You alright, love?" Jackie asked, patting her cheek, and Rose inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mum, really." Rose emphasised her words with a nod and a smile, then moved off into the kitchen. She completely missed the excited glance Jackie gave the Doctor, and his nod in return.

~xXxXx~

An hour and a half later, Rose and the Doctor, Pete, at the head of the table, and Jackie and Tony (in his adult's chair beside his mother) were all seated around a table of mostly empty plates, feeling full and satisfied. They were all laughing over Tony's 'grown up' facial expressions, mannerisms, and attempts to sit taller than the Doctor. The five year old climbed up on his chair and stood on it, a proud grin on his face. He managed to stand for about a second before Jackie was up and pulling him down, gently scolding him.

"Alright, you little rascal, time to be off to bed with you," she told her son, holding the squirming boy firmly in her lap.

"Oh, leave him alone, Mum, he's jus' showin' off for us," Rose called, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"But I wanna stay up with Rosie and Doctor," Tony protested, bottom lip starting to quiver.

Pete nudged his wife. "Let him stay up a little while longer, Jacks," he said tenderly, subtly jerking his head towards the opposite side of the table. She sighed dramatically, and set Tony back on his chair.

"No standin' up, alright? Tony, you listening?" Jackie said sternly, and Tony nodded his head up and down.

"Promise!" he said in a sing-song voice, swinging his legs.

"Actually, Tony," piped up the Doctor, leaning forward. "If it's alright with your mum -" he glanced towards Jackie, and she nodded, "D'you want to come over here for a sec?" The Doctor lowered his voice. "I've got something I want to ask you, but it's secret so I can't say it out loud." Tony scrambled down from his chair and ran around the table, while Rose nudged the Doctor and raised an eyebrow. He grinned and winked at her; he took Tony's hand, led the boy away from the table, crouched down and started to whisper in his ear.

"What's he on about, then?" Rose asked her mother and step-father in a hushed voice, but both shook their heads. Jackie, with some difficulty, stifled a huge smile as Rose turned back to watch the Doctor and Tony with a confused expression. She wondered what he could possibly be telling her little brother as Tony started nodding furiously, a huge grin on his face. The Doctor nodded back to the table and Tony ran back to his mother as the Doctor followed. Jackie pulled Tony onto her knee where he sat up straight, eagerly watching Rose and the Doctor.

"What did you ask him?" Rose questioned. The Doctor didn't reply, nor did he sit back in his seat. Instead, he took hold of Rose's hands, pulled her up and out in front of the dinner table, then keeping his eyes locked on hers, slowly knelt to one knee.

Her mouth dropped open before she had the mind to keep it closed; Rose's heart started pounding and a jolt of adrenaline made her hands start to tremble. _Oh my God, oh my God…_

"Doctor…" she managed to whisper as he knelt in front of her, released her hands and pulled out a small velvet box, such a deep blue it was almost black. He smiled slightly as he opened it to reveal a white gold ring, two tiny diamonds placed either side of a bigger sapphire, the precise colour of the TARDIS. Jackie gasped audibly, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Doctor," Rose whispered again, unable to think of anything other than his name. His smile grew wider.

"Rose Tyler," he began, and she could hear the suppressed emotion behind his voice. "I love you. Every moment I've been alive, I have loved you, and I've always known it. And from the moment you chose me-" he reached up and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "From that moment, I have wanted this. I have his memories, but you are all that _I_ have ever loved, and I never want to let you go," he said devotedly. Rose's eyes filled with tears, and she pressed her free hand to her mouth. "I said a year ago today that I've only got one life, and that if you want, I could spend it with you… well, I'm saying it again now, only I'm asking if you would do that as my wife." One tear escaped Rose's eye and she hastily swiped it away; she discovered she was holding her breath to keep from crying. "I love you with all my heart, my entire being. So, Rose Marion Tyler," the Doctor continued to smile as he delivered his last line, "Will you, please, marry me?"

There was dead silence in the dining room. Not even Tony made a sound. Rose was stunned speechless, her mind completely blank; she hadn't known she could've been this happy after what only felt like both a lifetime and a day with this man kneeling in front of her. The _man_, not Time Lord, that she so desperately loved.

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered.

She suddenly realised she hadn't answered him yet; had lost herself for a moment in gazing at his face. Rose nodded her head, squeezing the Doctor's hand, unable to speak. She sucked in a ragged breath and nodded again.

"Yes; yes, of course I will," she said, her eyes shining both with unshed tears and happiness. The Doctor grinned, and gently slid the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly. Then he stood and brought his lips straight to hers in a deep, loving kiss. Rose vaguely registered her brother and mother clapping excitedly, but she ignored them as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the Doctor. Her Doctor. Her half-human, only one life Doctor.

"I love you," he murmured once they finally broke apart, and Rose smiled. She would never get tired of hearing that… and now she knew for sure she would never have to.


End file.
